As data usage grows, and users have a myriad of ways to control and visualize their data, including social networking, video games and educational or other such environments, there is no single method to consolidate data into a tactile graphical interface which not only connects their data but connects their relationships to each other. There are millions of applications, programs, websites, search engines, social communities and other related and unrelated technologies, applications, platforms and content that are currently disparate and the only overall connection between them is when a user manually makes a connection via search engines or other form of social connection. With the advancement of mobile technology and wireless data exchanges, there is no one single point-of-entry to access all of this information in a tactile, immersive social environment.